Imperio
by goddamnitjazmine
Summary: Sometime after the Second Wizarding War, Scabior hunts down Hermione to finally satisfy his cravings of her. Warning: Rape.


Ron had never been away from Hermione this long before. At this point, Rose was just starting to pull herself up onto furinture and go around the living room from peice to peice. Hermione knew Ron would be so proud of her. 'She'll start getting into more things now. She's a Weasley alright,' and they'd laugh and watch her go in circles about the room until she'd get tired and take a nap right on the floor. Rose cried at night now. Hermione knew their daughter missed him. She'd rock the baby back and forth for hours trying to hold back her own tears as well.

This night was one of those nights. At about 2am, Rose was crying out. Hermione was in front of the child's door in one of Ron's old qudditch jerseys, her daughter's sobs had stopped. She was happily cooing. Hermione slowly opened Rosie's door. A familiar face greeted her with familiar words.

'Hello, beautiful'.

It was Scabior. The memories hit her all at once. The scar she had on her arm, the fight with Bellatrix, the smell of his breath in her nose, the hold his men had on her, running as fast as she could through the woods. She came back to reality and her eyes flashed to a tiny mop of red hair in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Rose.

'LET HER GO! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!' Hermione yelled.

'Oh hush now, you'll wake her!' He hissed back.

The baby girl's tiny body stirred from the noise only for a moment and went back to her slumber.

'You and that ginger did lovely work on this one. What was her name? Oh don't bother anwsering, I checked everything out already. Rose. Quite perfect for such a little doll.' He kept talking as he put Rose back into her crib, putting a blanket over her and patting her head. He began to step towards Hermione.

'She takes after her mother, you know?'

Hermione slowly stepped back, tears stinging her eyes.

'H-How did you find me?' she said, barely audible.

'Very simply. I mean, I work for the Ministry, beautiful. They keep an eye on everyone. And everything. Including that mission your darling husband is on.'

Her heart dropped.

'He's running a bit late now isn't he? '

She froze in the hallway outside of Rose's room. She looked behind her. Her bedroom was only a run away. She could make it there and slam the door and get her wand. But Rose. Scabior was only a few steps from the child's room. He could snatch her, hold her hostage, kill her. The tears were welling up behind her eyes. She swallowed them down to her stomach, trying to remain strong.

'What do you want from me, Scabior?'

A wicked smile came across his lips.

'You remember my name, beautiful? I'm truely honored by that.'

He stepped closer to her. She tried to back away another step but he apparated right in front of her face. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and held them down at her sides and put his face as close to hers without touching. He breathed her in. The familiar flowery sent of when the two first met filled his nostrils. He gently let his nose trace hers and rub against her cheekbones. The soft stratch from his stubble made her shiver. She swallowed back the tears once more.

'Please, please don't do this. I won't tell anyone I saw you. I won't say a word. Ron doesn't have to know you were here. I swear I-' He pulled her in by her arms and kissed her. Hard. His tongue fought through her lips to find it's way into her mouth. The moment she felt it, she bit. He threw her body up against the wall like a rag doll. She squealed in pain. He drew his wand on her.

'_Silencio!_ You ungrateful mudblood! How dare you?'

Hermione tried to scream. Nothing happened. She tried again. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She tried to run to her bedroom.

'Oh no, love. It won't be that easy to escape me again.'

Scabior laughed and grabbed the end of Ron's jersey and pulled her to the ground.

'Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you?'

He climbed on top of her and held her arms above her head.

'You're off and married. You have a baby. And what do I have to show? Nothing.'

She attempted to scream and call out for help but only air escaped her lungs. She was wasting all her breath. She was at his mercy. She begged with her eyes. Pleaded wordlessly for him to let her go. He leaned in again and gave her a peck on the lips.

'Oh come now. Don't be so sad. Cheer up, beautiful. You're still as pretty as I remember. Maybe even moreso.'

He kissed her once more. More deeply this time though. Not as aggresive as before, not as forced. He wanted to mean something with this one. Hermione thought for one half of a second he would just get a heart and leave but then he switched from holding her hands with both of his to both her wrist in one hand. His free hand traced her outline body, starting with her small wrists, her bony arms, his fingers lingered on one of her small breasts, they slipped down to her waist, over her hips and then to her thighs, where they moved more inwards.

And then they heard a small steady cry from down the hall. Rose had waken up again. Hermione looked down the hall. 'I'm so sorry, Rosie. I'm so sorry. I can't save you. I can't be your Lily,' She thought, the tears flowing even more.

Scabior sighed. 'And I was just begining to have my fun. No worry though. _Levicorpus_.'

Hermione's body slowly flowed into the air by her ankles. Ron's qudditich jersey slipped down revealing modest black cotton panties and no bra. Scabior smiled to himself. Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

'You just stay there, darling. I've got a little sleeping potion. Nothing serious. I want nothing to do with you and Ronald's child. Only you. Oh, and lovely choice there. I didn't figure you as a very outgoing girl, even under your clothes. It makes this easier too.'

He chuckled all the way to Rose's room. When he opened the door, through Rose's cries, Hermione tried to start to think straight. She tried to think of all the was she could get out of this. Her thoughts just kept going back to Rose or to Ron and why wasn't he here.. Rose.. The child had stopped crying. The house was silent once again.

'Miss me?' He said smuggly as he walked out of the child's room. Hermione's eyes stayed on Rose's room door.

'Not to worry. She's fast asleep still. Now.. Where was I?'

He looked at her hungrily. Hermione shook her head and looked at him with begging eyes once more.

'Is this shirt Ron's?' he asked.

She slowly nodded. He laughed again.

'Even better then. I'm even more excited to take it off now.'

Her eyes widened. There was no way out. He was going to take whatever he wanted from her. Scabior pulled the jersey off of the dangling girl. Before tossing it down the hall, he smelled it. Her scent filled his nose again and he looked at her before him, now only in the black underwear, he knew she was completely his now.

'_Liberacorpus._' He said quietly.

When Hermione's feet were back on ground, she ran for the bedroom and slammed the door. She grabbed her wand off of her dresser near the door. Scabior apparated into the room across from her.

'Don't you dare!' He growled.

'_Expelliarmus_!' She yelled the moment she felt her wand in her hand.

He dodged it away effortlessly.

'Well, come on, beautiful. If we're going to fight, make it more fun than that! It is nice that you're topless though' He laughed.

'_Excelsiosempra_!' She yelled while he laughed.

Scabior's laughter suddenly stopped and his body flew against the wall of her bedroom and landed on the floor. He stood up quickly Hermione stumbled to her feet and pointed her wand towards him.

'Well, come on then.' She threatened him.

The two were at a standstill for a few moments both of their wands aimed at the other. Then Scabior smiled and began to remove his shirt. A confused look came across Hermione's face and he shrugged.

'If you're shirtless, I might as well be too.'

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' She yelled.

'_Protego_! _Expelliarimus_!' He called back.

Her wand flew out of her hand in between them.

She slowly looked up at him.

'Scabior, I-' She began.

'I've had it with your games, beautiful._ Imperio_.' He said firmly.

Hermione's thoughts left her body. All her fears, worries, and all her control. She looked into Scabior's eyes, wiped her tears, and smiled sweetily.

'There's a good girl.'

She walked to the bed and sat at the edge still smiling at Scabior warmly. He walked up to her and gently kissed her lips. She gladly welcomed his kiss this time, parting her lips for his tongue to enter her mouth and slip hers into his. He layed her down on the bed, not stopping the kiss for a moment, their bare chests touching, her fingers softly tickling his back. One of his hands immidately went to her thighs, he touched them so lightly, she jumped and twitched at his fingertips's will. This is the Hermione he wanted. The Hermione he craved. Their lips finally parted. He looked into her eyes. They were blank. Deep pools of brown that had no emotion. The anger she had when she first saw him, gone. The fear when he grabbed her, gone. The pleading when he undressed her, gone. 'That's fine.' He thought to himself.' I don't need to look into her eyes anyway.'

Hermione gently cupped Scabior's face in her soft hands and kissed him while his eyes were still open looking at her. He examined her from this closeness. Her skin didn't have a single sign of blemish. Despite the years that went by, not a bit of aging had even touched her. She was perfect to him in that moment. He started to feel a bit of regret and she pulled away and from him and looked into his eyes with her empty ones.

A realization hit him. '_She's being controlled by my thoughts._' He said in his mind. Hermione nodded as if he said it aloud. This confused him. He'd only used this spell to get information out of people hiding those he was supposed to be snatching or to merely toy with muggles. Never with anyone for this reason.

'I'll do absolutely whatever you want now, Scabior. I'm so sorry about my behavior before'. She said with genuine regret in her voice.

'Oh beautiful,' He kissed her softly with a chuckle, 'You weren't yourself. Not to worry now. Just lay back and I'll take care of you.'

He kissed he passionately now, sucking on her bottom lip. His hand ran up her innerthigh making her giggle from is soft but quick touch. He felt her wetness through the fabric of her panties. He wanted to ravish her but she was being so sweet and he didn't want to change her. This innocent, kind girl was the Hermione he wanted. He pushed aside her panties just enough for him to slip his middle finger in her. She was soaking. She let out a gasp when his finger entered her.

'Darling, this is only a finger. Are you really so easily satisfied? This will be even better than I planned. I'll have you worn out in no time at all.'

He plunged his finger the full lenght in and she latched on to his back with her fingernails, holding back a loud moan of pleasure with a bite of her lip.

'No, Hermione, let me hear you. Don't hold back.'

She almost instantly before he even stopped speaking let out an exasperated moan, like she had been waiting just as long to feel him in her as he had waited to be inside of her.

He slipped in another finger, she let out another cry. He started to pulse in and out of her, lightly biting on her neck, feeding off her moans. Hermione's back arched and her fingernails went deeper into Scabiors back. He kissed around her moaning lips, on her cheeks and on her ears.

'Say my name, say it loud.' He whispered to her right into her ear as he kissed it. 'I want to hear it from those lips, beautiful.'

'Oh, Scabior,' Hermione moaned out. 'Oh Gods, Scabior!' She nearly wailed. 'Scabior! Scabior!'

He pumped his fingers into her as hard as he could. The sound of his name from her mouth drove him insane. He couldn't wait a moment longer for her climax. He started to kiss down her body. His stubble leaving tiny pale marks on her skin. He lingered at her breats, toying with her light pink nipples with is tongue making them stand at attention to him. Her breath was still heavy from moaning but he stayed as gentle as ever with this mouth on her but kept the pace with his fingers. Hermione was going insane. Since Scabior moved down, she could no longer keep the hold she had on his back and took to holding on the sheets. Scabior moved lower, tracing her belly button with his tongue. He finally got to her pantyline and lightly kissed across it.

'Please, please, please take them off. Scabior, please.' She begged.

'Oh alright. I can't deny you, beautiful.' He smiled from below.

He pulled his fingers out of her aburtly and stood up. Hermione tried to remain patient but she sat up and saw Scabior removing is own pants still with a smile on his face. His naked member stood straight, throbbing with want for her. He stepped forward and practically tore Hermione's underwear away and inserted himself fully with no warning. She yelped from his entry and that made his smile even wider. She writhed and her back arched, her nails pulled the sheets up from the mattress.

'Scabior, be gentle with me.' She whimpered. Exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be too much for her. He wanted her to beg and whine again like before. He wanted her hopeless again.

He leaned forward so his chest was against hers again and started to pump his hips into her at a slower pace.

'Is that better, beautiful?' He asked with a voice like honey. She nodded, looking into his eyes. He saw that emptiness again and felt angry. With himself, with her, with everything.

'Close them!' He groaned as he pushed all of himself into again. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud cry, dragging her nails down his back once again. Scabior took her arms abover her head and held her down tightly. He could look at her face now. Her mouth gapping open, practiacally screaming, her brow furrowed from a mix of pleasure and pain, her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed pink. He slammed into her as hard as he could, keeping a medium pace. With every entry, Hermione screamed. He didn't even think about the sweet verision of her. He wanted her to remember this moment now. '_Release her_' He thought.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open . She was still moaning and she looked all over.

'Hello, beautiful.' He said with a strong thrust. Hermione felt fear that she had never felt before but pleasure at the same time. Ron was never this rough with her. She knew she had to get him to stop.

'Scabior,' She said between her moans, 'You- Ah!- need to stop this. I- Oh!- Ron! I have Ron! Oh! I can't do this! Oh! You can't do this to me!'

'Oh hush, I've been doing this to you for hours.' He groaned into her ear. He was about to finish, that desperate look on her face brought him straight to the edge. She began to struggle but he held her arms down tighter, pushing them into the mattress.

'Scabior, stop!' She cried out. He pushed his lips onto hers, going as hard and fast as he could inside of her. Hermione bit his lip in an attempt to get him away from her but he fed off that pain. She broke skin and he pulled away and laughed with a small trail of blood running down his chin.

'Your turn now.' He said mencingly. He went straight for her neck with his teeth and sunk them in to her skin. She let out a loud cry in angish. Scabior bit until he tasted a hint of iron and pulled away. Blood slowly flowed out of Hermione's neck. His teeth marks branded her. He let out a loud throaty moan and the suddenly climaxed right inside of her sooner than he had planned.

'No!' Hermione screamed trying to squrim away but it was too late. Scabior's seed was deep inside of her. There was nothing she could do. She began to sob loudly, still pinned to the bed. Scabior was in shock. He looked at her. Tears flowing out of the sides of her eyes, her face red from emmbarrassment, pain, pleasure, and fear, her arms above her head, her arms slightly purple where she was held down.

'Don't do anything stupid.' He said to her as he let go of her wrists. She covered up her face and cried into her palms. He slowly got off of her and began to get dressed. Hermione simply covered herself with the comforter and cried into her pillow. He could faintly hear her saying 'Why me? Why? I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry. Why?' over and over again like she was casting a charm.

He grabbed her wand and threw it down the hall. He could hear it fall down the stairs and stop in the foyer. He finished getting all his clothes back on and looked at Hermione one last time. This wasn't the woman he remembered anymore . He watched her cry in the fetal postition, still doing her chants into the pillow until he felt sick. He thought about hitting her. He thought about Oblivating her. He thought about killing her. The guilt he had instantly turned to disgust of her desparation. He couldn't pity her. He instantly loathed her.

'You tell no one of tonight or I will hunt you down again and I will kill you! And your husband! And Rose too!' He almost screamed at her. Hermione didn't move or stop crying.

Scabior went to the bed and yanked her by the hair, bringing her to his face.

'Did you heard me, mudblood! You say one word about this and I will destroy you and everthing you love! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

Hermione looked through him. 'How did I not stop him? How could he Imperio me? What will I say to Ron? How will I ever forget this? How will he ever forgive me? How could this happen to me? What did I do wrong? Will Rosie remember this?' These and like thoughts buzzed through her head. Another, much rougher yank of her head brought her back to reality.

'I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU SICK LITTLE MUDBLOOD?' He screamed into her face. She relunctantly looked into his eyes. They were dark. Souless. He didn't even care about what he just did to her. He only cared about covering his tracks. She was helpless. No one would even believe her if she told anyway. The bruises would be gone in days along with the bitemark.

She nodded her head solumly. He left go of her hair with a tug. Hermione slumped back into the bed and covered herself with the blanket again.

'That's a good girl,' He smirked, 'And I had a lovely time, beautiful.'

He put on his heavy leather coat. He walked up towards the night stand and put down the sleeping potion he gave Rose.

'You're welcome,' He said smugly. 'There's enough to help you sleep for about a week. Ron will be home in a fortnight.'

He ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered at his touch. He kissed the top of her head and then turned to leave but something on the dresser next to the door caught his eye. A tiny pink vile of perfume. He opened it and took a smell. It was hers. The one he remembered her for. He placed it in his pocket and smiled at her.

'Good bye, beautiful. Don't be too sad now. Ron will be home soon enough and I'll forget all about you.' And with a final laugh he apparated away.


End file.
